Love Quarrel
by Luciel-San
Summary: Porque Lucy era la densa y Natsu el idiota que se le había declarado como si nada. En donde Erza y Gray mal interpretan su situación y tratan de proteger la inocencia de Wendy, Natsu admite ser algo masoquista y Lucy va al gremio con el nombre de Natsu en la frente por un impulso de idiotez. Y todo por una estúpida discusión que no parecía tener fin. [NaLu]


**Disclaimer:**_ Fairy Tail y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. La historia es mía._

**_"Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Diciembre: "Tu OTP" del Foro El Gran Reino De Fiore."_**

**Conteo de palabras:** _2,227 _**[Segun FF]**

* * *

><p><em>"Regalo de cumpleaños para <strong>Tales Of D<strong> del Foro El Gran Reino de Fiore". ¡Feliz cumpleaños un día atrasado Dani :D! Este es el One Shot más largo que he escrito, así que espero que te guste xD no se si te "parta" de risa porque lo escribí casi toda la noche y tengo un pésimo humor xD espero que lo disfrutes!_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Love Quarrel<span>_**

—¡Y no te atrevas a entrar!

Lucy cerró la puerta de un fuerte golpe mientras la cerraba con llave. Gruñó mientras mientras se quitaba sus botas y las dejaba por algún lugar en la sala mientras lanzaba su cinturón con todo y llaves a su sillón. No le importaba que Acuarios o cualquiera de sus espíritus la regañara, por lo menos no en ese momento.

La rubia subió las escaleras deshaciéndose de las coletas en su cabello y abrió la puerta de su habitación con brusquedad, cerrándola con igual fuerza. Se dirigió a su escritorio, dejando de lado las coletas y cepillándose el cabello. La chica iba a tomar un laaaaaargo baño caliente, era eso o iba a explotar.

Lucy dejó de cepillarse el cabello, tomando aire suavemente tratando de tranquilizarse o eso intentó hasta que escuchó el sonido de su ventana abrirse, seguido de algunas pisadas.

—¡¿Qué te acabo de decir?!—dijo volteándose furiosamente hacia la figura frente a su ventana.

—¡No me voy a irme de aquí hasta que me digas porque estás tan furiosa!—dijo el hombre de cabellos rosados cerrando la ventana y cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Quieres saber por qué estoy furiosa? ¡¿Quieres saber por qué estoy furiosa, Natsu?!—gritó—¡Simplemente no puedes andar quemando chicos de la nada!

—¿De qué-

—¡No te hagas el inocente Natsu!—dijo acercándose a él—¿O es que me crees estúpida?

—Yo jamás dije eso.–respondió frunciendo sus cejas en seriedad.—Y no fue mi culpa.

—Haber—Lucy tomo un paso hacia atrás—Deléitame con tu explicación.

—Mira Lucy—comenzó—No es mi culpa que el tal Tomate se te quedara viendo los pechos.

—Su nombre es Tomás.

—O que Yuki que-se-yo hubiera tratado de ver tus bragas _e_ intentar tocar tus pechos "disimuladamente"—dijo haciendo comillas en disimuladamente.

—Se llama Yukihiro—suspiró.

—O cuando el tal Tabaco-

—¡Ya entendí!—gritó desesperada.—Ya sé que fueron unos grandes pervertidos y todo eso. ¡Pero yo puedo cuidarme sola!

—Pero no me gusta como se te quedan mirando.—dijo Natsu en voz baja, aunque Lucy lo pudo oír.

—¡Pero eso es bueno Natsu! ¡Eso me hace sentir atractiva!—dijo tratando de defenderse. No quería defender a esos pervertidos, claro que no, pero ella no sabía si entre esas miradas tal vez habría un caballero.

—No necesitas que unos pervertidos te miren para que te sientas "atractiva" si ya sabes que lo eres—dijo francamente remarcando la palabra atractiva y cruzándose de brazos.

Lucy se sonrojó fuertemente ante las palabras de Natsu ¿Como podía decir eso de una manera tan simple?

—N-No deberías de decir eso.—murmuró, su enojo desapareciendo.

—Pero eres linda y lo sabes.—dijo sonriendo, un tono presumido y algo de orgullo mezclándose en su voz.

—Lo dices como si fuera tuya.—bufó la rubia por lo bajo.

—Eres mía.

Lucy miró a Natsu fijamente, su enojo volviendo totalmente aunque el sonrojo aun permanecía levemente en su cara.

—No soy tuya Natsu.—dijo tratando de tranquilizarse.—Lo que me recuerda que tampoco deberías entrar a mi casa sin permiso.

—¡Ya te dije que me gustas!—gritó enojado alzando las manos.—¿Qué más quieres que haga? ¿Que lo grité frente al gremio? ¿A la ciudad? ¡Por que si quieres lo hago!

—N-no es eso—dijo bajando la mirada.— Te dije que necesito tiempo para pensar.

—¡Pero no tenías que salir con ese tal Julei para "pensar" Lucy!—le dijo molesto.

—Su nombre es Yukei ¡Y ya te dije que no estábamos saliendo!—su enojo había vuelto con aun más intensidad mientras recordaba como un chico se le había acercado y le había preguntado muy cortésmente como se encontraba. Todo iba bien hasta que Natsu lo amenazó hasta prenderlo en fuego, el recuerdo irritándola aun más—¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Nada hubiera ocurrido si no fuera por eso!

—¡Que no fue mi culpa!—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.—¿Y que onda con esos cambios de humor? ¿Acaso estas en _esos_ días?

—¡No! ¡Pervertido! ¡Agh!—gritó lanzándole un cojín que tenía cerca hacia su cara—¡Ya estoy harta de tí!—

—¡Ay excúsame, _princesa_!—se burló esquivando el cojín e inclinándose ante ella.

—¡No me llames _princesa_!

—Virgo te llama así todo el tiempo y tu no te quejas.—le dijo con una sonrisa presumida.

—Eso... Eso es diferente.—Dijo. Ella no podía pelear contra ese argumento.

—Pues si no te agrada, excúsame _cariño_.

—¡Eres un idiota!

—¡Al menos no estoy gorda!

—¡¿Gorda?!—gritó lanzándole una caja, fallando nuevamente—¡Haber! ¡¿De dónde demonios estoy gorda?!

—¿No te haz visto en un espejo? Estas gorda de a—comenzó señalando sus pechos.

—¡No lo digas! ¡Ya me harté!—Dijo Lucy agarrando un cepillo rosado de su escritorio—¿Quieres pelea? ¡Te daré pelea!

—¿Ah si?—Natsu agarró un labial rojo que se encontraba en la mesa de noche de la rubia.—¡Entonces ven con todo lo que tengas!

—¿En serio piensas atacarme con un labial?—preguntó señalándolo con el cepillo de cabello.

—¿Y tu con un cepillo?—respondió alzando una ceja—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Peinarme?—su sonrisa se volvió aun más grande y algo presumida—_Ru-bi-a._

—¡Ahora si que te voy a matar Dragneel!

—¡Estoy encendido!

Lucy se lanzó hacia Natsu, derribándolo al suelo junto con ella. Ambos forcejearon por un rato en el suelo hasta que Lucy logró darle un golpe a Natsu.

—¡Ouch!—Lucy continuó hasta que por fin tomó un mechón de sus cabellos y los haló con fuerza.—¡Ow, Ow, Ow! ¡Lucy! ¡Para!

—¡No lo haré!—dijo halando con más fuerza, haciendo que este gritara.—¡No hasta que aprendas!

—¡Tardé tres horas en él Lucy!

—¡Qué lástima!

Natsu sonrió un momento viendo su expresión de enojo mezclado con algo de diversión. Jamás se lo diría a nadie, pero le encantaba verla molestas y también como se ponía cuando lo iba a golpear.

... Tal vez Gajeel si tenía razón...

Tal vez si era _un poco _masoquista.

En un rápido movimiento, Natsu quitó las manos de Lucy de su cabello y les dió vuelta, él quedando encima.

—¡Natsu! ¡Quítate de encima!—dijo la rubia tratando de liberarse.

—¡No lo haré hasta que no estés enojada conmigo!—dijo sonriendo maléficamente.

—¿Ah si?—le respondió desafiante.—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—¡Esto!—dijo, colocando cada una de sus manos -una aun con el labial- al lado de sus costillas, presionándolos suavemente sobre su piel.

—¡Oh no!—gritó horrorizada conociendo su plan al instante—¡Natsu no! ¡No te atreverías!

—¡Oh! ¿En serio lo crees?—sus dedos hicieron un poco más de presión.—Vamos a verlo.

—¡Natsu! ¡No lo ha-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!—Lucy estalló de risa cuando Natsu comenzó a mover sus dedos sobre su cintura y su estómago—¡PARA! ¡JAJAJA! ¡POR FAVOR!

—¿Sigues enojada?—preguntó, dándole un poco tiempo para pensar... Y respirar.

—No, yo aun—Fue interrumpida cuando Natsu siguió con su asalto.—¡YA PARA! ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡YA! ¡YA! ¡YA ME CALMÉ! ¡JAJAJAJA!

—¡Esta bien!—dijo quitando sus manos y por fin dejándola respirar calmadamente.

—¿Y me perdonas?

—Aun no. No del todo.

Lucy suspiró agradeciendo la calma, la cual no duró mucho cuando vio a Natsu destapar su labial rojo y girarlo hasta ver la pasta.

—Natsu... ¿Qué estas haciendo?—preguntó con algo de horror.

—Algo que debí hacer al principio.—dijo acercando el pinta labios a su cara.

—¡No!—Lucy trató de zafarse de su agarre, pero Natsu le agarró ambos brazos y los sostuvo contra el suelo.

—¡No escaparás!—Natsu sonrió malévolamente mientras comenzaba a pintar la cara de la rubia con su labial.

Hizo un círculo alrededor de su ojo derecho, una especie de barba y bigote y unos bigotes en sus mejillas con el marcador.

—Mmm, falta algo—dijo contemplando 'obra de arte'.

—Natsu~ ¿Qué más podrías ha—Lucy fue interrumpida cuando sintió que el chico estaba escribiendo en su frente.—¿Qué haces?

_—__'Natsu'— _dijo terminando de escribir su nombre en su frente.—¡Así todos sabrán de una vez por todas que eres mía!

—No vas a parar hasta que diga que sí ¿Verdad?—suspiró mirando a Natsu a los ojos.

—¡Así es!

—¡Pues entonces es mi turno!—En un movimiento rápido, Lucy arrebató su labial de las manos de Natsu y los rodó, quedando ella sobre el pelirosa.

—¡Lucy! ¡¿Qué demo—Lucy le quitó la bufanda del cuello, tomó sus manos y las ató al pie de la cama.—¡Lucy déjame ir! ¡Se me van a estropear las uñas!

—¿Y desde cuando tus uñas te importan tanto?—preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Desde que Erza me obligó a ir a ese salón con ella.—murmuró mirando a otro lado.

Lucy lo ignoró y comenzó a dibujar en su cara un bigote con barba, un círculo alrededor del ojo izquierdo y un corazón en su mejilla derecha.

—'_Lucy_'—dijo escribiendo en su frente como él hizo con ella, sorprendiéndolo al bajar el labial hasta su pecho descubierto ya que su chaleco estaba abierto y por debajo de sus hombros.—'_Heartfilia_' listo. Si yo voy a ser "tuya" entonces tu también serás mío.

—Lucy—Natsu había comenzado a hablar, solo para que el sonido de una puerta abriéndose lo interrumpiera.

—¡Lucy! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Alguien te está—Erza entró a la habitación con la armadura del purgatorio, solo para detenerse en media oración al verlos.

—¡Erza! ¿Estas bien?—escucharon gritar a Gray en algún lugar de su casa.

—C-conejos.

—Erza, no te entiendo ¿Qué te pa—Gray entró a la habitación y se detuvo a medio camino al verlos.

¿Y quien no lo mal interpretaría? Lucy estaba sentada sobre Natsu peligrosamente cerca de cierta parte y no ayudaba en nada el hecho de que Natsu tenía las manos atadas a su cama y que su chaleco estuviera completamente abierto.

—L-lo siento, n-no queríamos-

—¿Erza-san? ¿Gray-san?—Wendy interrumpió a Erza en media oración, entrando a la habitación.—¿Están-

—¡Cierra los ojos Wendy!—gritó Erza, Gray corriendo y tapándole los ojos—¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

—¿P-Pero que pasa?

—¡Solo queremos proteger tu inocencia!—gritó el pelinegro.

—¡Kyaaa!—gritó la pequeña maga cuando Gray la cargó corriendo fuera de la casa.

—¡L-lamentamos interrumpirlos!—dijo Erza inclinándose sumamente sonrojada y yéndose lo más rápido posible de ahí.

Lucy se enojó al darse cuenta de que se le había olvidado tapar la chimenea por donde seguro habían entrado, pero luego se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que insinuaban y desató a Natsu rápidamente.

—L-lo siento, yo no quise—Lucy se dispuso a levantarse, solo para que Natsu se sentará y no la dejara salir.—¡Natsu! ¡Déjame!

—No.

—¡Idiota!

—Tu idiota.—le respondió juntando su frente con la de ella.

—Dejame levantarme estúpido.

—Tu estúpido

—Ya entendí ¿Me podrías soltar?—preguntó exasperada.

—Nope.—dijo divertido.

—Entonces ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que este libre?

Una sonrisa malvada cruzó por su cara.

—Ir al gremio _tal y como estás.—_dijo viendo su cara de horror.—Quiero que todos vean que eres_ mía y solo mía._

—¡Ni loca!—forcejeó tratando de librarse del agarre.

—Te besaré—le canturreó

—¡N-no quiero!—le respondió sonrojada a más no poder.

¡Ella no quería besarlo! ¡Ya había pasado suficiente vergüenza! ¿Y ahora quería besarla? ¡No después de lo que pasó!

...

Bueno, _tal vez un poco._

—Y—dijo, haciendo que pusiera su atención en él—Te daré 10,000 jewels por ir.—sonrió, sabiendo que no se podría negar.

—...

—Es suficiente para ese libro que quieres~

—...

—También yo puedo ir así como estoy.

—...

—...

—20,000 y es un trato.—respondió derrotada.

—¡Hecho!

—Pero—dijo rompiendo su burbuja de felicidad—Aun no significa que soy completamente tuya.

—Sí

—No

—Que sí.—dijo levantandosé con ella.

—Que no.—dijo la rubia saliendo rápidamente de la casa.

Ambos siguieron discutiendo por todo el camino, cualquier persona que pasara por su lado los miraba extraño o murmuraba algo de 'el amor estos días'.

Cuando por fin entraron por las puertas del gremio, todos tenían su completa atención sobre ellos y alguien hubiera dicho algo si no fuera porque aun seguían discutiendo.

—¡Que sí!

—¡Que no!

—¡Que sí!

—¡Que no!

—¡¿Podrían callarse de una vez?!

—¡Jódete Gray!

Gray se hundió más en la silla mientras observaba como sus dos compañeros discutían por una estupidez... Otra vez, porque venían discutiendo desde que terminaron aquella misión el día de ayer.

Los dos siguieron discutiendo hasta que -para sorpresa de todos- Natsu agarró a Lucy y la besó con fuerza y que esta le respondiera de igual manera.

—¿Ya te convencí?—preguntó cuando se separaron por la falta de aire.

—N-No del todo—dijo sonrojada.

—Entonces tendré que seguir hasta convencerte.—y la besó otra vez.

—¡Vayan a una habitación!

—¡Alguien que le cubra los ojos a Wendy!

—¡Y a Asuka!

—¡Alguien que me los cubra a mi!—gritó Romeo corriendo hacia detrás de la barra donde Mirajane se había desmayado.—¡Mi inocencia!

Lucy ignoró todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor y continuó besando a Natsu.

Tal vez y solo _tal vez_, discutir con él no era tan malo.

* * *

><p><strong>Duré varias horas en esto xD espero que les haya gustado este hermoso pedazo de Fail! (En especial a ti D!)<strong>

**De alguna forma logré conservar la personalidad de Natsu sin que se volviera un amoroso sin remedio xD pero ya que! Gracias a AnikaDragneel que me soportó durante tantas horas [Por cierto, sigo sin encontrar el one shot, pero encontré muchos "interesantes" ewe] ¿Merezco Reviews :3? Los reviews son las recompensas de los escritores!**

**Hasta la próxima c: Luciel-San~**


End file.
